wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratalu Darkflame
Ratalu Darkflame, Aslo known as The Dark Flame is the ruler of Dri'Falcorn and the most powerful of the Old Gods. 'The Old War' Ratalu grew consernd of a impending threat on the Old Gods reign over Azeroth the Titans, and soon declaired a all out war against them. Ratalu lead a successfull attack against the Titan city known as Uldum, after his attack on Uldum Ratalu moved his forces towards Silithus to build the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and made it his base of operations on Kalimdor, and the home of his brother C'Thun, the Old God of Chaos. 'Sleeping Fate' Ratalu soon found himself to be the last of the Old Gods active, for his brothers have all been sealed away by the Titans, the last of which was his brother Yogg-Sarron, the Old God of Death. Ratalu furious challanged the Titans strongst warrior, Sargeras to a final duel to decide the fate of Azeroth. Ratalu quickly overwhelmed Sargeras but was ambushed by Aggramar the Avenger, Sargeras's seccond in command and was defeated. As punishment for declairing war on the Titans, Sargeras and Aggramar placed Ratalu in a deep sleep and sealed him away in his dark kingdom, Dri'Falcorn. 'Earth Warders Fall' Ratalu waited for centuries, listening and plotting his eventual escape and revenge against the Titans. After ages of waiting and listening he finally found the first of his tools, Neltharion The Earth-Warder. Ratalu learned that Neltharion spent most of his time deep within the earth, useing this knowledge Ratalu slowly whispered to him and slowly but surely Neltharion went insane. Over the ages Ratalu taught Neltharion, now renamed Deathwing The Destroyer must about magic and taut him how to create a item of great power known as the Demon Soul. 'Manipulating the Dark One' ﻿'After teaching Deathwing, Ratalu now set his eyes on the newly fallend Titan, Sargeras who had created a large army of demons, known as the Burnning Legion. Ratalu saw them as his next tool of escape, Ratalu was able to "leak" information out to Sargeras about one of the most powerful places on all of Azeroth, the Well of Eternity. After the information reached Sargeras Ratalu knew it was only a matter of time before the fallen Titan came to Azeroth to seek the well. As Ratalu predictid, Sargeras came and attacked in hopes of controling the Well of Eternity but Ratalu knew that if Sargeras was not stopped , Azeroth whould be destroyed so he sent Deathwing to the other Dragonic Aspects inorder to create the Demon Soul and defeat the burning legion, sending them back to the twisting neither, but the Well of Eternity was destroyed and created what Ratalu was hopeing for, A Malestrom the lead halfway down towords where he would make his return. 'Plauge of Darkness After Ratalu caused the creation of the malestrom, he then set his sights on what he knew was to be one of his greates assests was Ner'Zhul. Knowing of Ner'Zhuls fate, Ratalu used his power to create the plague of undeath. After Ner'Zhul was sent to Azeroth and created what became known as the Frozen Throne, Ratalu set him on the course to Lordearon and do what he needed. 'Cataclysmic Beginings' After ages of waiting, Ratalu finally achived his goal of finalizing the creation of the undead scourge. Ratalu then waited longer, and lead the Alliance and Horde to northrend to confront the scourge to cause a distraction for the third part of his plan to begin. He then had the recently formed Twilight Hammer Cult add more armor to his minion, Deathwing which resulted in Deathwings great power too cause a masive Cataclysm which resulted in all the elemental planes being raised (except in the air Elemental plane, that he brought down) and which in turn brought up the prison of his brothers. 'Meeting of Fate' Ratalu finally achived his goal of raiseing the prisons of his brothers, now the final part of his plan, was to free them and himself. Over years of planning, Ratalu finally place the final part of his plan into motion. Ratalu sent members of the Twilight Hammer Cult to mine open the final prisons of his brothers and bring them back into Azeroth, but he first had them mine their way towards his dark kingdom, Dri'Falcorn and awaken him. Five months passed and the cult finally reached the city, and Ratalu was re-awaken. Qucikly Ratalu Rose out of the ground, only to find he was greated by a new man, Tensu Amaranth and his Order of the Shining Sun . Ratalu immidiately attack Tensu proclaiming him to be the first to die to celebrate his return. The battle between them was long, but in the end Ratalu was sent back into his kingdom, but not before he used his power to move his kingdom to a new location. 'Future Plans' Ratalu spent his time after his defeat planning his revenge against the Shining Sun, in particular Tensu Amaranth. 'Ratalus Abilities ' Ratalu has the ability to control Undead, Demons, Elementals, and is able to Brainwash the mortal races of Azeroth aswell as the ability to teleport himself and anything else he wants to a location of his choice. He also features the ability to create Minions in the same style as the Vrykul and Dwarfs before the Curse of Flesh. Ratalu also is a master of the use of unholy magic.